From Darkness to Light
by Nightingale127
Summary: The story starts about a year or two after the events of How to Train Your Dragon 3. A young woman is stranded on an island with no memories. She encounters a man and is sucked into a world of lies and cheating, until she encounters her toughest mission yet, infiltrating New Berk.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction. An OC is the main character in the ****_How to Train Your Dragon_**** storyline. The beginning of this fanfiction will be just a little slow before getting to the people of Berk (Hiccup, Astrid, etc). For reference, this starts shortly after ****_How to Train Your Dragon 3_****. If you have suggestions/constructive feedback, feel free ****to share. Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 1

A storm darker than night and faster than the speed of sound approached. Broken debris scattered the sea. Waves crashed into me. Bright flashes of light emerged from the sea. Screams erupt. Then, darkness. Only darkness from here on.

Through the slits of my eyelids the sun blinds me. Warm sand cushions my cheeks as I open my eyes fully, taking in the full brightness of the sun reflecting on the ocean waves. The sand is a bright white in contrast with my dark skin. I push myself up to a sitting position and winced. Blood drenched my right leg through my tattered pants. Without hesitation, I tore off the less tattered sleeve of my shirt and used it to bandage my wound. I would need to clean it soon with some clean water.

I appear to be on a small island, with no other islands within sight.

_This doesn't look familiar..._

But what's _familiar_ to me? My mind is fuzzy as I try to recall yesterday, or even days before. Nothing came to mind of anything before this morning besides a terrible storm last night. Was I out at sea alone? Was anyone with me?

I stand up, wincing at my leg as I march down the shore searching for clues.

_Come on, Alba, stay calm and think._

I stopped walking, nearly stumbling over my own feet. At least I know my own name. I must just have amnesia, maybe I hit my head during the storm. Or maybe I'm crazy. I gently touch my scalp and flinch as I find a large welt near the back of my head. I draw my hand back and find dried blood. Not crazy, just injured. At least that's not bleeding, although I do feel a little lightheaded.  
As I stumble down the shore line, I don't see any people or any scrap of debris along the shore, assuming I arrived here by ship. I notice a cave near the end of the shoreline and decide to rest there since the sun is now hanging at the top of the sky, burning everything in sight.

The sigh as I lean against the cave's cool walls. There's a tunnel, but it's nearly pitch black the further the path strays from the sunlight. I look back at the shoreline and begin to formulate plans for a makeshift boat. There are plenty of trees around to throw something together.

"_Screeeeech!"_

My head whips around at the pained sound. It's not human. I should run away, but something tells me to investigate. That was my first mistake.

My teeth chatter more violently as I travel further into the cave, and the cold nips at my unsleeved arms.  
Suddenly the cave drops into a steep incline and I stumble downwards, eventually landing back on my feet at the entrance of some sort of room. There's a table with a lamp sitting in the middle, lighting up the room. Papers line the walls, creating a large map of the world.

_Can I figure out where I'm from?_

I take a moment to study the map and got dizzy as I tried to crane my head and look at every corner. I have no idea where this tiny island would be, and there's no indicators on this homemade map. It's as if it was left out on purpose

A staff sits on the other end of a room near a doorway, and I realize that I'm probably not alone here, or at the very least someone will return to this place at some point. Before I can think about leaving, the pained scream echoed from behind a wooden door across the room. I open the door slowly. I close it behind me and instantly regret it. The corridor is darker than the cave entrance, but thankfully there's light at the end. I follow the light. There's my second mistake, my second to last opportunity to escape.  
I venture further until I find metal bars separating me and a large beast. A large creature at least 4 times my height lumbered over, and I wondered how strong the bars that separated us were. It's covered head to toe in deep blue scales that could blend in with the ocean when viewed at night. Each scale looked like it had sharpened edges at each end, like knives. It was injured in several places, deliberate marks. It just sat there, looking at me with wide eyes. Knowing full well this thing could eat me, I looked around for a key in the room to free it. seeing nothing, I head towards the first room when I hear light footsteps. His captor is here!

_Stupid, not even doing recon before enacting a rescue mission?_

Where did that thought come from?  
I notice wooden beams above supporting the ceiling and the cage, enough room for me to hide. Using the staff, I propel myself upwards silently as the footsteps walk through the dungeon door.  
I have no time to question where I learned to do that as a towering man enters the light, with a long, expressionless face and a limping stride. His face is long and ghastly, more a spirit than a man, with short white hair to match. As soon as the dragon sees him it backs its large body to the back of the cell, trying to stay as far away from him as it can. Such a large beast afraid of one man? The man grins at this reaction.

He walks around the room, knowing by now he has an intruder. I wasn't exactly discreet with my entry I realize as I'm holding the man's staff in my hands. Although it's odd he has this since there's no limp in his stride.

He stops for a moment, eyes flitting towards the ground. Without moving or breathing, I quickly scan the floor, but I don't see anything. Then, a glint of red catches my eye. My blood. My wound bled through the makeshift bandage. He grins maliciously. He knows where I am, and that I'm hurt. I need to strike first!

In an instant my body acted of its own accord from my confused mind, leaping down with the staff raised to strike. Barely moving, the man lifts a small crossbow. In that moment I realized I had been duped. He knew as soon as he had entered the room I was above him. He was just looking for the right time to strike and I brought it to him. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder before I stumbled to the ground, staff spiraling out of my hand, and shortly after that the world darkened once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke surrounded by water. Panic grips me as I feel a hand keeping my head in the ice cold water. I gasp, only taking in water before I'm yanked upwards by the back of my shirt. I was shivering uncontrollably now in this icebox of a cave.

"Ah you're awake" a deep voice said pleasantly, as if I had woken from a nap.  
I look around, but all I see is darkness. My arms and feet are bound to a chair, and a large bucket of water is set out in front of me.

"It's rude for a host to keep a guest in the dark." I replied to the spot where I heard his voice, "why don't you show yourself?" Where is all of this bravado coming from?

"Funny" his voice echoed through the room, but this time his voice had an edge as sharp as a knife. "I don't remember inviting anyone to my humble abode" I felt his presence behind me, and a chill went down my spine. He likely wanted a reaction from me, and it took all my willpower not to give him one as he ran long fingers through my short curly hair. I despise him.

"It's not my fault your door was wide open, " I replied, "I stumbled upon your cave looking for shelter"

"And attacked me" he said, "Why?" He sounded genuinely curious, to my surprise. Why didn't he just get rid of me when he had the opportunity?

"Well, Mr..." I wanted to put a name to the face to make him a little less intimidating.

"Ah, how rude" he finally stopped touching my hair and walked around to face me, "I'm known by many as Grimmel the Grisly" I held back a shudder as I took his appearance. His beady eyes were piercing to look at, but looking away felt like the equivalent to losing the game chicken. I look away first and I'm the coward.

"Nice, alliteration" I said, wondering what made him known to be grisly. Then I remembered the dragon, it's wounds, and it's fear.

I need to keep him talking and hopefully keep him facing me so I can loosen my bonds. The knots were very complicated. But how can I overpower him and leave enough time to free the dragon? He's definitely not your average island hermit.

"Well, Grimmel, my name is Alba" I said, feeling courage in knowing part of my identity, "I apologize, I stumbled upon your little home and then saw a poor tortured creature. It's only a natural response to want to help beings in need." Grimmel scoffed harshly.

"Where are you from, _Alba_?" He said my name slowly, like he was testing it out. My mouth opened to respond, by nothing came out. He looked at my tattered clothes curiously. There were symbols on them that I didn't recognize. I wonder if he knew what they were.

"Don't want to share?" He smiled instinctively.

"Why do you have that injured creature locked up?" I countered, trying to change the subject back. I don't want him to know everything about me, especially since I don't know much myself. He raised his eyebrows but didn't question my response. He seems to be gauging something about me, but what specifically?

"That beast is going to be my new tool", he replied, "it's one of the last dragons in this world"

The way he said _this world_ was odd. Did he think there were more somewhere else? In the afterlife perhaps? He seems a little off his rocker yet so startlingly calm.

But where have I heard about dragons? About the afterlife? Who taught me the knowledge that's stored in my mind? I frown at this, forgetting that I'm trying to keep him talking. Grimmel seems curious, and leans closer. He has bags under his eyes, like he hasn't slept for days. He's too close to me now.

"What? Don't approve of my actions?" He growled, "Are you also a dragon lover?"

_Also?_ Maybe he does know something about where I come from, maybe from the symbols on my clothes?

"I wouldn't go that far, but I know there's a fine line between defending oneself from creatures and venturing out to harm them" I retorted,fighting my urge to shrink away from this man. Grimmel laughed coldly, his sharp voice echoing in the cave.

"You're funny" he said, "I forgot how foolish young idealists can be"  
He rounded behind me and the ties around my feet loosened. I then noticed my leg had been cleaned and rebandaged. Did he do that? Why would he?

He re-tightened my bound hands, undoing all my work, but untied the part connecting them to the chair.  
"Rise, and I'll explain the dragon situation if you're curious" he said. I stood, glancing around the room as he began to lightlift torches mounted on the wall. I realize we're in large cage with enormous wooden doors on one side and a small human sized door on the other. Expecting him to have the human side door open now, I turn and see Grimmel halfway up a rope leading to a ceiling hatch.  
"You'll get a nice closeup, don't worry" he said, "Good luck!"

_Good luck?!_

Panicking, I leapt for the rope, falling on my arms as I remember that my hands are bound behind me. Grimmel reaches the top and exits through a ceiling hatch. There's a ladder that leads down the outer part of the cage that he takes and continues out of the dungeon room.

"Grimmel!" I shout, but he doesn't turn around, only stopping to pull a lever.

A large creak ensues, and A low growl reverberates from behind me. I slowly turn to see a larger version of the dragon from the dungeon, with no wounds on it. Maybe a parent? Or a tough older sibling?

"Okay" I breathe, backing up until I have no room to. The dragon edges closer. there are many shimmering scales with sharp edges scattered in the ground. I slowly pick up one as the dragon paces, bound to strike at any moment. Its eyes never leave my hands. Slowly, I mimic the pacing in a less agitated manner, working on freeing my hands. The dragon huffs and continues this agitated dance, keeping a cool gaze on me. The circle of pacing closes fast and I'm almost free when the dragon leaps out. I rip my hands free and cry out "Please!". Ten seconds pass before I realize I'm still alive.

The dragon's face hovers near my raised hands, uncertain. I lock eyes with the beast, unsure about this reaction. Before I can react, its snout touches my hand gently, warming my hand. I instinctively pat it in return.

"You don't want to fight either" I murmur. I have to think. Grimmel probably thinks I'm dragon food by now, and could return soon. I want to leave now, but not if he has a way to knock me out, and probably a way to subdue the dragons too. "When he gets back, we're going to escape and find your friend" I said. She tilted her head at me, and ultimately looked like she was listening. Dragons are interesting creatures.

It was several hours before Grimmel arrived. At least it felt like several hours. I left my bloody shirt in tatters on the floor where I had been standing since I have an undershirt on. I was hidden nestled underneath dragons head as she pretended to sleep, with some of my blood on her claws to discourage suspicion.

"You tore this one apart" he said, sounding strangely disappointed, "Oh well" I heard large doors creak open, and Grimmel's footsteps walking towards the dragon.  
I tapped the dragon from my hiding spot and felt her head rise. She barreled into Grimmel, prepared to strike. I leaped under the nook of her wing so Grimmel didn't see me just yet. As he raised his bow to shoot, I threw a sharp scale that nicked his hand just enough to throw his shot off. He locked eyes with me instantly, and for some reason he smiled as the dragon knocked him over on her way out. That was the last mistake that sealed my fate: I should have killed him.

The dragon barreled through more large doors, breaking every one until she found her friend. He was wobbly standing up, but was much more energetic now that we were there.  
"Let's find an exit" I said, heading back the way we came in. Before I could even turn around, three darts with green fluid had hit each dragon. I ran to them, ripping out each dart. It was too late, they were empty. The dragons' eyes were closed tightly and the smaller one groaned in pain.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"One vial knocks a human out and makes dragons a little tipsy" Grimmel said, "Two kills a human and lulls a dragon into a deep sleep."  
My feet stood rooted to the ground. His body and mind are too fast, it's impossible to keep up. He's a few steps away. What do i do?

"Four kills a dragon instantly, and three..." he stopped, and smiled, "three darts gives dragons a slow death. It took awhile to find this lovely concoction"  
I turn back to see the dragons huffing loudly, snorting and swearing with their eyes close.

"You're the real beast" I growled, "A true monster, not a man"

"Maybe that's why they call my Grisly" he smiled, standing close enough to keep the loaded crossbow pointed an inch from my neck.  
He began to walk forward, forcing me backward until my back was against one of the dragons. Grimmel leaned near my ear, so close I could feel his breath.

"Listen, they're taking their final breaths" he said, talking as if he were describing a favorite part of a song. He was right, I felt they stopped breathing. I was alone.

"So much potential in you, but your idealist ways hold you back" he said, the crossbow tip now lightly pressing my throat.

"Better an idealist than a cold blooded murderer" I sneered, "how many lives do you have in your hands?"

"The real question is how many lives have I protected?" he replied, "And how many more will you?"

_What does he mean?_

Grimmel step back a few paces before shooting a last dart at me. This time I was prepared, and leaped to the right to avoid getting hit. Grimmel raised his eyebrows in surprise as I barreled towards him, scooping up a sharp scale on my way, aiming for a critical blow. As I neared he lunged forward as fast as lightning, and I felt a pain in my shoulder. Blood trickled from his hand blocking his heart as my vision blurred.

The darkness returned, and stayed this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

\- 3 years pass -

Mission time, one of many I've been sent on in the last two years. Sometimes the mission involves intimidation, or collecting a debt, this time it's infiltration. I'm to locate a bag of dragon scales a nobleman intends to turn into a stylish fashion piece, inform Grimmel-another guest at the nobleman's event-and then distract the nobleman as Grimmel procures the scales. He never tells me the reason for stealing such odd items, but it always has something to do with dragons. Locating the bag was pretty easy, but informing Grimmel was difficult, since I'm not supposed to know his identity at the event. And the nobleman hadn't let me out of his sight since I first introduced myself to him. Grimmel was talking to warlords from the north, so I quickly jot down the note on a napkin and picked up a glass of champagne. Grimmel's eyes dart inconspicuously towards me and he excuses himself, heading in my direction. As soon as he was about to pass by, I trip in my dress and spill champagne over his shirt.

"I am so sorry mister!" I exclaim, furiously dabbing his shirt with the note. He wraps his hand around mine and glares venomously.

"Take your hands off me girl!" he growls, snatching the note from my hand and storming off to the lavatories. His warlord friends chuckle nearby and shamelessly stare at me when I feel a hand tap my shoulder.

"Would you mind a dance, or will you trip on my toes?" the nobleman chuckles. His breath stinks of the fishy appetizers.

"I'd be honored, your lord" I reply, taking his arm. He moves us to the center of the dancefloor to make sure everyone saw him dancing with me. I'm a trophy to him, the exotic, dark-skinned woman of mystery. I've never encountered someone who looks like me on these missions, and wondered how many others there are. I've done everything in my power to remember my life before this, but nothing comes to mind. Not a face or a name.

"I haven't seen you at other galas. I would have remembered you" he says, returning me to the mission. His hand slowly creeps down my back.

"I usually don't go out often" I reply, ignoring the crawling hand, "But, when I heard that a prestigious nobleman was holding a stunning ball, I admit I was intrigued"

"You make me blush, miss…" he trailed off, looking directly into my eyes.

"I am Lady Fayre of the Eastern Isles" I introduce myself. Grimmel's number one rule is to never give up your real name. The Southern Isles don't exist, but a clueless nobleman wouldn't pay mind to that until after he's been fooled. I see Grimmel head to the safe. It's located in the nobleman's art room, a private area where he keeps beautiful works all locked away. I needed to keep the nobleman away from that area until Grimmel cracks the safe and then causes a distraction large enough for us to make our leave silently.

"You are the fairest of the ball, Lady Fayre" he murmurs into my ear. His hand was low on my back, barely brushing my rear.

"You have a way with words, my lord" I reply, plastering on an adoring smile. I want to shudder and push him away, but I have to follow the mission and maintain my persona. If I can just keep him dancing for awhile….

"Perhaps we can speak in a more private setting?" he requests, his eyes flicking to a room at the upper level of the mansion. Shoot.

I had done a quick recon before announcing my arrival and knew he wanted me to go to his bedroom. For the sake of the mission, I followed the nobleman who held my waist tightly. Hopefully Grimmel will crack the safe as soon as he can, but I knew he needed as much time as possible. The nobleman had sprung for a high tech safe. I stalled by taking off my heels slowly before heading up the stairs, but I couldn't think of any reasonable excuses that wouldn't tip off the noblemen. His guards position themselves outside the room door as we enter.

"What a lovely room" I say, placing my shoes near the door. If I need to make a run for it, I'll be able to use the shoes to fight off the guards. I tug my sleeves down nervously as I feel arms wrap around my waist. The nobleman's body presses against my back and I repress a shudder.

"I'm a lucky man to have had such a lovely woman attend my ball" he murmurs in my ear before I feel his lips on my neck. I feel one hand travel upwards and another downwards as he devours my neck. _Don't think about what's happening, just breathe._ I have to wait for Grimmel's signal. The nobleman begins to nudge me towards his too-large bed, and still I don't hear the distraction. Shouldn't he be done by now? I gently pull away from the nobleman and turn in his direction as we near the foot of his bed.

"Please, sir, I'm a lady of sensibility" I say, "I don't intend to be bedded before marriage"

"So you just want to tease me?" he says, his eyes travelling up and down my body, "Relax, my darling, and we'll have a little fun"

His pulls me to the bed and his lips lock mine as his hands travel my body again.

"Wait please", I say, pushing him away. The nobleman doesn't bother talking, this time forcibly pushing me down by my shoulders and climbing on top of me.

"You're such a tease, little lady" he says as he loosens the ties holding my dress together, "Hold still and I'll be gentle". A cold hand reaches under my clothes.

My eyes glaze over and before I can think, the nobleman falls to the side, holding his face. I leap from the bed towards the door. I've just screwed up, and I knew I would reap the consequences later.

"Guards, restrain this woman!" he shouts, his face the shade of a tomato. Before I could get to my makeshift weapons the guards enter and immediately grasp my arms. I'm forced to turn towards the nobleman.

"You little wench" he seethes, holding his face where I had punched him, "Who are you really?"  
_Because I must be a fake noble due to my refusal of your advances._

"How dare _I_? How dare you, I am a lady, not a play thing" I retort. The nobleman strikes my face.

"You will be placed in my dungeon and will face the consequences for defying nobility" he shouts.

"Oh, have I walked in on something?" Grimmel's voice cuts through like a knife. He stands at the doorway with no scales. He must have heard the commotion and came when it didn't die down immediately. He looks straight at me, eyes burning. I look to the ground in shame.

"If you would like, I can take this perpetrator off your hand, my lord" Grimmel suggests, "I'm sure you know my history and I would make sure she experiences the full consequences of her actions"

The nobleman placed a hand on his chin. To reinforce his decision I went into a panic, trying to pull away from the guards. The nobleman grins sadistically at me.

"That's a deal, Grimmel the Grisly" he says, shaking his hand, "Would you like my guards to escort her out?"

"I can handle her" Grimmel assures him, grasping my arm in a deathgrip. We cross the edge of the dance floor silently, ignoring the curious glances from guests. Grimmel didn't release his hand until we reached his boat. I was shaking like a leaf at this point, unsure of what was in store.

As soon as we reached the island and I changed out of the ballgown, and was thrown in the cave's dungeon and dangled from the ceiling in chains.

"Let us review the events of the mission" Grimmel says, his voice unnaturally calm as he paces in front of me.

"Infiltration went as planned" I begin, "The mansion was checked and the package was located, then.." I trail off, my voice unable to work as Grimmel stops in his tracks. He unsheathes a knife.

"_Then_ the simple act of distraction became an issue" he says, point the dagger towards me, "Instead of allowing him to take you up to his bedchambers, you could have redirected him outside on a stroll instead of being a submissive wretch"

The chains drop me to the floor before I can catch myself. My knees hit the ground first before the rest of my body. My head throbs and I don't move. Even if I wanted to, my arms and legs felt heavy and tired.

"You had a simple task, and you've tackled harder missions alone" Grimmel continues, now hovering over me, "You seem to be reverting to the girl I found years ago"

I gasp at a sharp pain in my side. A small dagger protrudes from my side. Knowing Grimmel, he strategically placed the dagger for minimal internal damage and maximum pain. I let in small, shallow breaths, fearing that I'll move it. Grimmel leans forward, pressing into the wound until I cry out.

"I'll do better" I plead, tears pooling in my eyes, "This won't happen again"

"No, it won't" he agrees, reaching for the dagger in my side to pull it out. A crash resounds from the next room. Intruders? The only people that arrive here are the unlucky fools who stumble upon this island.

Without a word, Grimmel leaves me hanging again, locking the metal doors behind him. Who in the world was dumb enough to invade Grimmel of all people?

Blood dripped from my throbbing wound and each time the chains swung back and forth. I clenched my teeth to distract from the pain. I groan in pain, when a large thump makes the chains swing forcefully. More crashes paired with shouting resounds from the next room. Grimmel reenters the dungeon and lets me down, but doesn't unchain me.

"You know that know matter where you are, I will find you" he threatens, "I will destroy you if you betray me"

Suddenly a trio dressed in dragon scale armor appear, all brandishing weapons.

"Grimmel! There's nowhere to go, let the girl go" a man in black armor orders.

"She's all yours" he replies, ripping the dagger from my body. I shriek, collapsing to the floor in front of the dungeon. Blood gushes from my wound, but I'm too weak to press on it firmly. Grimmel dashes away to a hidden exit. The man in black armor dashes after him and curses when he finds the exit locked. The other two intruders rush to my side and press a cloth to my wound.

"It's going to be okay" a woman in brightly colored armor assures me.

"Why would I believe you?" I reply before slipping out of consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for reading, I value your support so much! Sorry it's taken awhile to get this chapter out, I've been trying to decide what direction I wanted to take the story. **

*****Trigger Warning: Warning for those who are survivors of assault and are easily triggered **

**Chapter 4**

I immediately knew I was dreaming the moment I saw him. A man with a blurred face. Strangely, I could tell that he was happy to see me, joyful even, as he walked near.

"Alba" he called, his voice deep and song-like, "It is almost time.  
"Time for what?" I asked, "Who are you?"

Every time I tried to get closer, the man would be pulled back ten steps. I began to become desperate, crying out every time I got an close only for him to back away again.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"Soon. It's not time yet" he said, his voice calm in the face of my erratic behavior.

I leap up only to be gently pushed down into a soft mattress.

"You need to lie down, dear" a soothing voice says. My eyes flutter open an I find a woman with gentle eyes looking down at me. My throat is dry like sandpaper when I try to speak. Intuitively the woman give me a glass of water to drink after helping me sit up.

"Where am I?" I ask, deciding that for the moment the woman wasn't there to hurt me. But I know all too well that could quickly change.

"You're on New Berk" she responds, "Once you were stable, we did a quick look around then headed back here"

Realization dawns on me as I remember previous events. Grimmel was about to punish me for a failed mission, only to be interrupted by infiltrators. I recall Grimmel's parting words; _You know that know matter where you are, I will find you. I will destroy you if you betray me_.

"I'm Valka" the woman says, "What's your name?"

Startled from my thoughts, I automatically reply "Alba", then froze. I just broke Grimmel's first rule, never use your real name on a mission. Is that what this is? Or did Grimmel slip up? They were obviously there for him.

"What a lovely name" Valka replies, "Where are you from? Before you..."

Averting her gaze, I scrambled for an answer, but my mind is cluttered. I usually don't go into a mission blind like this, knowing nothing of my purpose or target. I only had the truth, and even then I have to be careful about what I reveal.

"I don't have any memories of my life before Grimmel" I reply, "I woke on the shore of Grimmel's island with amnesia and no memories have returned in the years I've been held captive"

Valka's sorrowful face was unbearable to look at. She looked like a mother who didn't know how to comfort her child. I've been through interrogation techniques that aim to connect with the target emotionally, but this interaction seems different.

"That must be hard" she replies, "I can't even imagine what you've experienced."

I remain silent. I can't reveal anymore to this woman. She likely reports to a higher authority, and until I knew who that was I can't reveal anything else.

"I'll leave you for the night" Valka says, standing to leave, "I'm in the next room over, so just call out if you need anything"

"Thank you Valka" I reply, and I mean it. She seems to be a kind soul. It will be her downfall however if I'm tasked to infiltrate New Berk. What did Grimmel do to these people to have them chase him down? It's been at least four years since he's encountered them, because I've never knowingly encountered a person from Berk until now, or heard of them in my missions. I remember the frustration the man in the black armor had when Grimmel escaped. He's desperate to defeat Grimmel. Grimmel took a chance in sending me here, if he did mean to send me here. Or, it could be my only chance to leave. I stand carefully, not wanting to rip my stitches, and tiptoed to the only window in the room. The moon is still out, but then I remember that the Berkians had to sail here, which could have taken anywhere from a day to a few weeks. I wonder how long I've been asleep. I open the window and sigh as the cool wind hits me. A low chuckle carries from outside. Quickly, I retreat as a tall figure enters through the window.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Grimmel growls quietly.

"Getting my bearings" I quickly answer. I can never be one step ahead with him, but I know how to match his pace in an argument. Grimmel's eyes narrow, but he doesn't question me any further.

"I assume you wish to know the details of your new mission" Grimmel says, "You will be deep undercover, gathering as much information on the Berkians and their dragons as possible. You will report to me on the east edge of the forest once a month. After you collect imperative information, the next phase of the plan will be total eradication."

I nod, my suspicions confirmed. Grimmel has given them a trojan horse.

"Why do you need information on dragons?" I ask. He himself told me that dragons are a rare species nowadays.

"They have the whereabouts of the largest population of dragons, and their king" he explains, "Chief Hiccup is the one who hid them all"

He said that name with open disdain. Grimmel usually shows little emotion unless he needs to manipulate someone. What did the Berkians do to make an enemy of him?

"Due to my injuries, I won't be able to travel much for the next week or so" I say, "Perhaps if I had known of the plan earlier-"

I regret my last words instantly as Grimmel swiftly wraps his hand around my throat. I know better than to fight back when he's angry, plus I would blow my cover.

"I will carry out _my_ plan as I see fit" he says warningly. I see black in the corners of my vision and try to pry his hand off in a panic. He strike me on my wound and my legs give out. I nearly pass out from the pain alone when Grimmel finally releases me. He catches me before I fall loudly to the ground, avoiding waking up my hostess. I quickly stand up and step away from his reach, only to find my back to a wall. Grimmel closes the distance before I can correct my mistake and cups my chin in his hand.

"You are my tool, to use as I deem fit" he reminds me, "If you are not proving yourself useful as my spy, I'll find _other_ uses for you"

I freeze as a cold hand reaches up my shirt.

"Look at me" he orders. A hand cups my breast and his body presses against mine. I oblige and look into his beady eyes.

"Do you understand?" He says. I nod, and he releases me, exiting through the window.

Tears pool in my eyes but I never let them. I won't waste my tears on a beast like him. Never again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I wake as the sun rises with my purpose in mind. Gathering information won't be too hard. I have more time to do it then on typical missions that last a few days at most, which means Grimmel wants me to find out as much as possible in a month. My wound would likely heal in a week with bed rest as long as there's no infection. I stand quickly and fall right back into the bed. As I move to lift my shirt tiredly red pooling through the bandages, shirt, and on the sheets. I try stand again to get bandages only to be met with an overwhelming wave of dizziness, this time missing my bed and hitting the floor wuth a loud THUMP! Footsteps approach quickly and the door swings open. Valka spared only a quick glance at the blood soaked bed as she knelt by me.

"You need to call me if you need help, okay?" Valka says.

"Usually I'm able to take care of myself" I reply.

"Well now you have someone to help you" Valka said, "There's nothing wrong with asking for help"

I pondered on this as she restitched me, not flinching even when she accidentally pulled the thread a little too hard. Valka then helped me down the stairs to the washroom, gathered some clothes and towels for me, then filled the tub with warm water.

"I'll be nearby, so don't hesitate to call for help" Valka says before closing the door behind me. She's so kind, I almost feel bad for betraying their trust. Almost. Grimmel is by far more threatening than a group of do-gooders could ever be. I have few freedoms as it is, and can't throw it all away for one act of pity.

I find it hard to relax despite the soothing warm water. It's exhausting keeping my guard up in the cave, but it keeps Grimmel at a distance. He constantly tests my abilities and my awareness of surroundings, and each time I failed I received a punishment. Now watching my back has become second nature. Each creak the house makes causes my body to tense, ready to fight an invisible assailant.

Still, the water is so warm, and I struggled to sleep last night. I've usually had to take brief cold baths in the cave, or just quick scrub my body with a rag. I sink into the water a little bit and allow my eyes flutter shut.

_Creeeak_ the noise resounded right behind me. Instantly my eyes fly open and I rise quickly with my fists balled in front of me, ready to fight off my attacker. No one is there but me.

"Everything alright?" Valka calls, her footsteps already heading to the washroom.

"I'm fine" I reply, my voice cracking a little. I shouldn't be this rattled over a little noise. Still my fists are trembling erratically.

"Okay! I'm starting breakfast, feel free to join me when you're done" Valka says, and her footsteps retreat again.

I sit in the tub alert and come with a plan. Thanks to Grimmel, gaining their trust through sympathy will be the most effective strategy, especially if other Berkians are anything like Valka. To draw them closer I'll be distant, refusing at first to give information and then feeding them false or partially false information and send them on a wild goose chase. All the while I gather intel on them. I need to gain the trust of their leader, Chief Hiccup, and then I should find favor from the people of Berk.

With that, I dried myself and dressed in my new clothes. The clothes were a near perfect fit; a white top with dark brown leather cuffs on the forearms, black trousers and dark brown leather boots with black socks underneath. There was also a fur vest, but I decided not to wear it, leaving it on a dry table in the washroom.

As soon as I left the washroom, my mouth started watering. I follow my nose to the kitchen area where Valka is setting the table.

"You're just in time," she says. She's set plates for four people.

"Chiet Hiccup and Chieftess Astrid are on their way to meet you" Valka explains, "They were on that mission as well and are anxious to see how you're faring. They may seem a little tough but they're both teddy bears, especially my boy Hiccup"

"You look young for having an adult son" I gape as I sit at the table. She has the slightest wrinkle on her forehead, but no other signs of aging was visible.

"Oh I like you" Valka laughs as the front door swings open.

"Good morning" Valka greets a fuming blonde woman followed by a sheepish brunette man. Valka opens her mouth to ask what's wrong but the blonde woman shakes her head. She quickly changes her demeanor once she sees me.

"Hello, I'm Chieftess Astrid, and this is Chief Hiccup" she says, her piercing blue eyes softening almost instantly.

"Alba" I reply, studying the pair. I the skinny guy is the chief, but he seems so _meek_. The Chieftess is definitely the dominant personality. Is the Chief a mere figurehead? I remember Grimmel's warning about Hiccup and decide to wait before I draw conclusions. Hiccup and Astrid take a seat on either side of me, and Hiccup's entire demeanor changes. His back straightens and his eyes focus on me.

"Hello. After we eat, we'd like to ask a few questions-" Hiccup begins as they sit.

"Let me stop you there" I say, "You want information on my captor. That's not something I can help you with as long as he's still breathing"

The pair frowned, but didn't lash out or even show signs of anger, the usual reaction I've faced under interrogation.

"You're safe here from his reach" Astrid assures me. Grimmel's visit last night disproves that.

"I strongly disagree" I retort, "Frankly, it's safer for you if you rid yourself of me before he comes"

"Why would he come back for you?" Hiccup asks. He's trying to ask simple, safe questions before verging on harder topics. Smart. I'll play along for now.

"I don't know entirely, I just know that he said he would" I reply, "Grimmel usually stays true to his word"

My voice betrays me by shaking, but this seems to garner more sympathy from the group. Astrid places a gentle hand on my shoulder and Hiccup's expression goes from serious to pitying.

"Eat up everyone" Valka says as she serves breakfast before joining us at the table. We ate in silence for a moment, until I decided to draw them in a little more.

"The most helpful thing I can do is get out of your hair when I'm physically able to" I continue. I've set the bait.

"We have to insist that you stay with us" Astrid says, "There's strength in numbers"

"It's your choice, but you could have a life here once Grimmel is gone" Hiccup offers.

He's trying to lay a trap for me too, but I'm not biting. Hope is for people who have their head in the clouds. If your head is in the clouds you're not watching your back, and if you don't watch your back you die.

"What makes you think you can beat him?" I ask out of curiosity.

"We've beaten him once before" Hiccup says, "And if you help us, we'll finally end this"

I pause, considering this. He might be right, but I can't trust them. If Grimmel finds out that I've betrayed him… I shudder thinking about last night, and how much more damage he would do until the day I die.

"No" I say firmly, "I can't take that risk"

Hiccup's grip tightened around his eating utensils, but that was the only visible change in his demeanor.

"We need information to have a chance," he argued, "Don't you _want_ to be free from him?"

I flinched. This struck a chord in me.

"Don't you dare think for one second that you know my experiences" I snapped, "You may think you know what Grimmel's capable of, but you don't even have half, let alone a fourth of the pain I've had!"

I rose from the table and stormed off as quickly as I could with my throbbing wound. Not a wise move, since they can easily chase me down. No one follows me to my room though, which I'm relieved for. That outburst wasn't apart of my tactics. Although, sometimes a natural human response is needed to convince the target of my persona. As I near the bedroom door I hear whispers and tread quietly to the top of the staircase.

"The poor girl is terrified" Valka says, "I can't imagine what she's been through"

"She was considering it though, at least at first" Hiccup replies, "That's enough for me right now. Soon enough we'll get answers"

"She's been in his grasp for _years_, Hiccup" Astrid argues, "That may take longer than you think. We need to earn her trust first, so don't push her."

"You're right" Hiccup admits.

"Maybe if you listened to me more you'd know that I'm right most of the time" Astrid replies. I hear footsteps, then a door closes and opens. Hiccup sighs.

"Want to talk about it?" Valka asks. I continue listening. I need to learn about the dynamics of each relationship here.

"It's the same old argument" Hiccup says, "Astrid is growing more tired of our agreement, and wants to end it."

"Every relationship has its ups and downs" Valka replied, "Sometimes even when you're afraid you need to take a leap of faith"

"I can't give her what she wants, not while Grimmel still breathes" Hiccup said, his voice sounding strained, "Seeing that poor girl there left to die strengthens my resolve to keep this agreement going until we finish the mission"

"Hiccup-" Valka sighs

"I _can't_ risk it" Hiccup's voice broke as he spoke. They remained silent until Hiccup took his leave. As Hiccup leaves, I make a mental note to further investigate this conflict between the couple. Grimmel will likely want to drive a wedge between them as much as possible. I lay in my bed and make plans to scout out the land at night once I'm physically able to. Tired from the minimal activity, I quickly fall asleep.

I'm always running from something in my dreams. A creature? A monster? All I know is that I have to get away. As always, I'm in the caves chasing after the light of the exit. I can hear my heavy breathing echoing in the cave. A familiar feeling of dread weigh on me as I get closer. I'm not going to make it out. As soon as I tripped on a rock I feel cold hands wrap around my ankles, dragging me deeper into the cave. Screaming and kicking, I take one last look at the light and see a figure at the entrance. I've never seen a person in this dream. I open my mouth to scream just as a cold hand clamps over my mouth.

"Not a word." I hear Grimmel's voice echo, "You're mine now"

I wake shrieking and leaping away from arms reaching out to me in the dark, preparing to strike. I focus my eyes and see Valka, unafraid of my reaction.

"I'm sorry to startle you dear, you were calling for help in your sleep" Valka says, keeping her hands where I could see them. I quickly compose myself, but I'm unable to still my trembling hands.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" I say quickly, hoping that she'll just leave. Valka studies me with concern in her eyes.

"It's okay to be scared sometimes." she says

Before I can register what she said, Valka stands and says "I'll be right back".

She returns with a lit candle and sets it on a table at my bedside.

"This has helped me in the past" she explains, "Keep it lit, and it'll chase away the bad dreams"

I raise my eyebrows and say nothing. Does she think I'm a child? Still, it's nice to be able to see every corner of the room.

"Thank you" I say quietly as she leaves the room. I have a dreamless sleep, and I wake up still thinking about the figure at the end of the tunnel. Why did he seem familiar even though I never saw his face?

**Hello! Thanks for sticking with me! I apologize I haven't published a lot in awhile, I recently started a full time job with shifts from 5pm to 2:45 am along with three online classes. In other words, I'm dying. I'll try to get back to posting chapters weekly though once I get more used to my schedule.**


End file.
